Mon cœur me mène toujours à toi
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen post 4x11: Regina marche seule et désespérée dans la neige à réfléchir sur sa vie, quand soudain elle sent une boule glacée lui percuter l'arrière du crâne. Qui ose ainsi défier la "Méchante Reine"! Mais quand elle se retourne tout son être se fige... Enjoy! *-*


**Hello everybody ! :D**

 **Je suis de retour, avec un tout petit OS Outlaw Queen ! Il se passe après l'épisode terrible qu'est le 4x11, quand Robin est obligé de quitter Storybrooke mais surtout Regina…. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours je vous incite fortement à me faire savoir votre point de vue !**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ainsi que la série de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas… hélas !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

Mon cœur me mène toujours à toi

Il avait neigé cette nuit-là, tout était blanc, rien ne bougeait plus. Tout sauf une femme qui n'avait rien à perdre à être congelée. Elle avait déjà tout perdu de toute façon… Elle aurait tant aimé que sa vie soit comme les empreintes de pas qu'elle laissait dans la neige : un chemin où elle pouvait écrire sa propre histoire et non pas une longue route déjà tracée et pleines d'embûches.

Cette femme était Regina Mills, même son nom avait comme forcé le destin : oui, elle était une reine… la Méchante Reine. Quand elle y repensait, ce nom laissait sur son cœur une trace profonde emplie de regrets. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais maintenant qu'elle savait ce que c'était d'être une héroïne, d'avoir une famille et avant ce jour, une personne à aimer, elle savait profondément que tout le mal qu'elle avait causé serait pour elle comme une malédiction de regrets et remords.

Soudain, elle repensa à Robin. Robin qui était maintenant loin, si loin d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait rejoindre à moins d'abandonner Henry, son fils, à jamais. Ce qu'elle était totalement incapable de faire. Oui, elle avait sauvé Marianne, mais à quoi bon ? Elle ne récoltait que les pots cassés comme toujours…

Elle sentait encore sur sa peau les traces brûlantes des mains de son amant et tous ses baisers électrisants sur ses lèvres. Elle se rappelait le moindre regard échangé, le moindre sourire envoyé avec une passion assassine. Ces souvenirs la tuaient de l'intérieur et pourtant pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait les oublier. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de Robin. Ca et ces quelques bouts de papier qu'elle tenait à la main : la page du livre qu'il lui avait donné pour lui prouver qu'elle avait le droit à sa fin heureuse. Cette page, elle l'avait déchirée et laissée voler au vent, mais quelques jours après, en pleine nuit, alors qu'elle se vidait de toutes ses larmes, Regina avait couru dans le froid pour aller les chercher aux limites de la ville où ils se trouvaient encore. Elle avait retrouvé tous les morceaux, mais un seul était passé de l'autre côté de la limite. Il s'agissait du morceau où étaient dessinées leurs lèvres en un premier baiser qui aurait été possible si elle n'avait pas été effrayée de ressentir le bonheur. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Elle avait alors essayé par tous les moyens de le rattraper, mais rien à faire. Elle l'avait donc laissé là de l'autre côté, comme elle avait laissé partir son âme sœur.

D'un coup, elle sentit un point d'impact froid à l'arrière de son crâne. Une vague glaciale traversa son corps et elle comprit alors que quelqu'un avait osé lui lancer une boule de neige dans le dos. Au creux de sa main Regina fit grandir une flamme bleue :

-Qui que vous soyez, vous avez essayé de me congeler, moi, je vais réussir à vous rôtir !

Elle se retourna, prête à mettre en action ses paroles, mais la personne qui se tenait là devant elle eut l'effet d'un éteignoir sur une bougie. La reine resta figée, la bouche ouverte, les bras tombant le long du corps. C'est alors que l'homme avança vers elle sans un mot. Il leva sa main où se trouvait une petite fleur qui avait réussi à percer la neige. Toujours en silence, il avança et prit la main de Regina pour y déposer la fleur. Il regarda la belle femme et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la vision qui s'affichait à lui. Regina, toujours immobile, ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était bel et bien l'objet de ses rêves et de ses désirs les plus fous :

-Robin ? Comment…

D'un seul coup tous ses muscles se réveillèrent et elle sauta au cou de ce dernier dans un sanglot déchirant :

-Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, tout n'était que douleur et déchirement ! Je n'ai même pas réussi à te dire que je t'aime !

-Regina, mon cœur, calme toi ! Je suis là… Je ne pars pas… Plus jamais ! Je t'aime Regina et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Robin prit le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses doigts. Enfin, il vit le sourire de celle qu'il aimait, renaitre et il vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celui-ci. Comme elle lui avait manqué !

Leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés et bientôt leur baiser devint plus enflammé, cela pour combler le manqué créé par l'absence de l'autre. Non sans regret, Regina mit fin à ce doux contact :

-Robin, comment es-tu revenu ?

-Je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps si loin de toi… Je me suis donc rendu à la limite de la ville et caché derrière un buisson je t'ai vue, là, pleurant au milieu de la route, quelques bouts de papiers serrés contre ton cœur. Tu es partie et moi je me suis approché…

-Comment as-tu pu me voir ? Cela est impossible !

-Je me suis aussi posé la question et la seule réponse qui m'est venue est que mon cœur me l'a montré car il me mène toujours à toi.

Regina sourit et le laissa continuer sin récit :

-Je me suis donc approché et j'ai trouvé à mes pieds un morceau de la page que je t'avais donné. Cela a fait un chemin dans ma tête et j'ai compris que tu l'avais déchirée et que tu ne pouvais pas l'attraper de là où tu étais. Il était alors vital pour moi de venir à ton secours et te rendre espoir, ma chère Reine. Je pense en effet que tu avais égaré ceci…

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit le morceau de papier qu'il tendit à Regina qui le prit avec un hoquet d'émotion. Elle leva le regard sur Robin, le priant ainsi de continuer, ce qu'il fit :

-J'ai alors pleuré, comme jamais je n'avais pleuré avant et une larme a touché l'image. Celle-ci s'est illuminée de blanc…

-Le véritable amour !

-Oui et la barrière m'a laissé une porte pour passer…

-Qu'en est-il de Marianne ? Et de Rolland ? demanda Regina.

-Je sais comment les faire revenir…

-Comment ?

-Comme cela, je t'aime Regina !

Et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Une onde de magie partit de leurs cœurs er la ville fut de nouveau libre. Seul le baiser du véritable amour peut briser une malédiction. Les deux amants restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Regina s'accroupisse et s'empoigne d'une grosse boule de neige.

-Alors comme ça vous n'avez pas peur de la Reine, voleur que vous êtes ?

-Absolument pas ! Répondit Robin.

-Cet acte d'effronterie vous me le payerez très cher ! Elle lui lança la boule de neige en pleine face.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, votre majesté, je préférerais régler nos comptes sous les draps ! Dit-il l'air taquin.

-Hum… et bien c'est discutable ! Répondit-elle en lui envoyant une grosse boule bien compacte.

-Quelles sont vos volontés ? Répliqua-t-il tout en lui projetant une boule de la taille de sa tête.

-Je voudrais parlementer toute la nuit et sans de sursis pour toi !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine ! dit-il en laissant le projectile qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

-Bien, fit Regina avant de claquer des doigts.

Ils furent téléportés dans la chambre spacieuse de la belle brune en un rien de temps et Regina, toujours sur le même ton demanda à son amant :

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense Monsieur Robin Hood ?

-Absolument pas, je vous laisse faire à mon corps tout ce que vous désirez pour me faire pardonner à votre courroux…

-Bonne réponse !

Elle déchira violement la chemise de lin que portait l'archer, puis elle se lança comme une diablesse sur son corps à la merci du sien. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et ce qui importait le plus pour le moment était de savoir qui aurait raison de l'autre pendant cette nuit qui s'annonçait torride et toutes celles à venir.

The End

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me le ferez savoir ! Je serais certainement absente pour pas mal de temps, mais je vais essayer de vous poster un ou deux autres OS pour ne pas vous faire languir de trop !**

 **Big bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
